Knock, Knock
by sugarpolis
Summary: Who the hell knocked on his door impatiently at 3 am? Apparently, his drunk, gorgeous blonde female neighbor that he had always wanted to talk to but too chicken to do it. NaLu Modern Neighbor AU
1. Natsu's POV

**Notes: a lot of good things happened to me lately. Also, today's my birthday, yeay! And since the current FT 100 years quest granted my (well, everyone's) wish to see the whole trope of "Lucy calming down a raging Natsu", I present you another oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: (un)fortunately I do not own FT.**

**Knock, Knock**

**Summary: **Who the hell knocks on his door impatiently at 3 am? Apparently, his drunk, gorgeous blonde female neighbor that he had always wanted to talk to but too chicken to do it.

* * *

A loud thump was heard through his front apartment door, jerking Natsu out of his dreamless sleep.

"Huh?" he blinked slowly, trying to listen to the source of the sound. As if to mock him, several thumps reappeared, this time rhythmically. Natsu scoffed, who in the world wasn't sane enough to differentiate a door and a drum? What was more, every thump was so loud!

Natsu groaned, covering his head with another pillow to shield his hearings from unwanted sounds. It did not work. In fact, the sounds became louder and it annoyed him to no end.

He forced his onyx eyes to open, glancing slightly at the clock. 3 am. Great. For all he knew, he rarely woke up at this ungodly hourㅡhe was _not _a morning person and he greatly disliked waking up in the morning if it was not necessary.

"Open uuuup!" came a girly voice from outside, a little bit slurred. Natsu jumped from the bed, not even bothering to wear a shirt because he was going to deal with his visitor real quick and going back to sleep afterward.

He hurriedly unlocked his door and opened it rougher than he had intended, preparing to yell at whoever it was but then his heart leaped out of his chest.

Oh, no, this was _not _happening, he was dreaming, he was sure of it.

There, in front of him, stood the girl of his dreams, her long messy blonde hair framed her heart shaped pretty face. She was comfortably clad in only shorts and a tight black tank top, showing her perfect curves and not to mention her cleavage.

Natsu Dragneel certainly did not expect his hot neighbor he had been pining over a month to knock his door at 3 am. Nope.

He slapped his cheek, only to find it stung a little.

"Uh… what, erm, can I help ya?"

Instead, she giggled the cute laugh he usually heard whenever she was with her friends. Her face was flushed, and her gaze was directed to his bare chest.

Natsu gulped.

"Heyyyyy," she stumbled a little after she took a step forward. She giggled again. "You're so cuteee." She proceeded to talk nonsense, in which Natsu deadpanned.

A sudden realization dawned on his face. She was drunk, alright. A happy drunk at that. He couldn't possible leave her outside, and she was lucky that the next morning Natsu didn't have anything scheduled. He might as well took care of her. While he was a bit disappointed that she wasn't sober enough to practically throw herself at him and called him cute, but eh, it was enough. (It actually wasn't)

He dragged her inside before locking his door. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach because _apparently he was alone with his crush inside his apartment_!

"Wh-what are you doing, idioooot?" she hiccuped slightly. Damn, she was cute.

"I should've asked the same thing to you," Natsu grumbled, leading her to sit on his sofa. "Why are you drunk?"

"Hmmm," she tapped her finger on her lips, "dunno." Then she grinned innocently.

Natsu sighed, making himself comfortable on the sofa. He ruffled his head, however, after realizing that he never really had taken care a drunk person before. What if she barfed on his sofa?

"Alright, do you want a glass of water?" he asked her, silently enjoying her angelic sight basking under the moonlight. He was glad he didn't close the curtain earlier.

She only nodded her head, her eyes sparkling in delight. He couldn't help but to smile.

"But can you pet me first?" she suddenly said out of the blue. The gear in Natsu's head stopped functioning.

"Excuse me?" he asked blankly.

"I wanna purr. Make me purr," she pouted, her pink kissable lips even more noticeable. Natsu ran his hand through his hair.

"Erm, you ain't a cat, so you can't," he pointed out nervously. Real smooth Dragneel. No, wait a second, since when did she climb his lap?! Why- why was her face so close to his? He could feel her soft breath fanning his face that he didn't notice her small hands guiding his own to her chin.

"Here," she offered with a coy smile. "Pet me here."

Natsu only gazed at her distractedly, allowing his fingers to rub her chin somewhat affectionately. Her response to him was pricelessㅡoh, did he even deserve a goddess like her sitting on his lap begging for him to pet her?

A small whimper of contentment escaped her mouth, making his mouth dry.

He ridiculously was hoping for a real purr, but any sounds she made was enough to send him into a full bliss. Talk about being whipped for a mere 'crush'. He pulled his hand away from her as if she was burning.

"You're drunk," he stated obviously and of course, nervously as he tried to stand up. She moved away from his lap in which he let out a relieved sigh. "I'm gonna bring you some water," he declared weakly.

"Ya know," she started quietly. "'Am not that drunk," she mumbled.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Natsu replied from the kitchen, walking back to the living room with a glass of water. The girl accepted without words, drinking it slowly.

"My mouth's kinda bitter," she complained.

"You're gonna have a hangover in the morning, too," the pink haired man gave her a grin.

"Mmm, don't remind me that," she sighed after placing the glass on the coffee table beside her. "I didn't even want 'ta get drunk in the first place." A hiccup.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at her, "so, like, your friend mixed your drink or somethin'?

"It's possible, we had a sleep over at my apartment after all," she shrugged. "Liquid courage, they said."

"For what?" Natsu found himself asking curiously. The blonde girl hesitated for a moment, until a second of silence passed, then she mumbled something incoherently.

"Huh? What was that?"

"To talk to you," she muttered, with flaming cheeks. Her warm brown eyes met his onyx ones, filled with determination, slight fear and embarrassment. She turned her head to the other side after that, as if realizing what she had just said, resulting in her screaming to her hands.

On the other hands, Natsu's eyes widened.

She also wanted to talk to him. She also noticed him! He let her confession sunk into his brain, making his lips lifted into a smirk.

"Ahhh, forget it, this is so embarassing, I can't believe this," she moaned to herself, not bothering his presence beside her anymore. Natsu laughed, turning her gently to look at him.

"Look, ya don't have to be afraid, um…?"

"Lucy," she said, still avoiding his eyes.

Alright, he felt stupid; he didn't even try to know her name even after a month he saw her frequently.

"Yeah, Lucy." Her name rolled off his tongue smoothly. "So, I have lots of things to tell you too when you're sober but I think you gotta have some rest first."

Despite his heart beating wildly in his chest, he gave Lucy a reassuring grin.

He actually wanted to tell her everything when she was drunk too, but he had had enough being a chicken. Lucy herself took the infamous 'liquid courage' route, though involuntarily, but still Natsu appreciated that. An image of Gray and Gajeel mocking his crush on her appeared in a flash, and that was when he decided to tell her tomorrow morning instead.

He ignored his worry though. There was a possibility she'd leave tomorrow and never wanted to see him again. Maybe, maybe she mistook him for another person. Or maybe-

Two arms encircled themselves around Natsu's neck. "Thank'chu Natsu, you're the beeeesst," her words and giggles were muffled due to her lips pressing against his collar bone, and once again Natsu's brain shut down. He did catch Lucy saying his name, though. That comforted him a little. At least she _knew _ his name. Soon he heard a soft snore coming out of her. He sighed as he carried her to his bed.

Sleeping on the sofa didn't sound appealing, but it was worth it. For now.

* * *

Contrary to what he had heard last night, the sound that greeted him in the morning was the beautiful chirpings of birds. He stretched on the sofa, letting out a groan. Damn, his back hurt, but Lucy-

Oh, yeah, Lucy. He really gotta check on her if he didn't want her to barf of his sheets.

Instead, he was also greeted with an empty bed room. It seemed that his visitor was already in the bathroom, throwing up the whole contents in her stomach, because it was hard to not hear it anyway. Natsu hurriedly peeked through his half closed bathroom door only to see Lucy sat in front of his toilet.

"You okay?" he asked. Lucy stared at him tiredly, even with her hair sticking to her forehead and bags under her eyes, Natsu had to admit she was still pretty.

"Define okay," she muttered before barfing again. He stepped into his bathroom, searching for any pain meds in his cabinet. Grasping some, he squatted beside Lucy, rubbing the back of her neck comfortingly.

"Come on, lemme get you some water so you can drink these," he gave her some pills which she reluctantly took. Flushing the toilet, she stood up with his help.

Then they were back at his sofa, like last night.

It was more quiet and awkward, to say at least. Now that she was sober, Natsu couldn't even find the right words to say. He was simply afraid to ruin the moment. Though he knew maybe he'd never have another chance to talk to her after this.

But- she was just so beautiful, he was tongue tied.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Lucy beat him to it.

"I'm terribly sorry," she squeaked, a blush forming on her cheeks. He failed to notice her small glances to his abs, though.

Playing it cool, he shrugged and gave her a crooked grin. "It's fine, really."

She gave him her own smile, "No, seriously. Who the hell knocks at someone's door at 3 am?"

"You," Natsu laughed good-humoredly. "It was a fun experience for me, actually. I mean, I've been wanting to talk to you and then you just showed up. _That_ was hard to forget."

There, he said it!

The redness of her cheeks hadn't yet to disappear. "Well, um," she licked her lips, "I do, too."

"That's nice to hear. Honestly, I'm too chicken to even approach ya, you're just… so pretty," he coughed the last word, and this time, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks too.

"Oh, um," she fidgeted on her seat, "thank you."

"Seeing you so shy right now is so weird," Natsu mused out loud. "Last night you were throwing yourself to me."

That seemed to trigger her a bit. "Please, I don't even want to remember that."

"But you were so cute," Natsu smirked.

"Oh geez, don't you sweet talk me now," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Really babe? Getting feisty in the mornin'?" he responded with a chuckle.

"Shush," she blushed even harder. "Now, would you please let me go home? I have.. friends to take care of."

"The one who told you to do this liquid courage thingy?"

"Can't you stop teasing me? I still have a headache here," she got off her seat, crossing her arms.

Natsu stared at her, clearly amused. She was interesting indeed. A weirdo, but he liked it. So much that he wanted to know her more. He wondered how he pushed all of his insecurities aside to get up and approach her closer than before. The good thing was, she didn't move away. She still stood several inches shorter than him, her head tilted up to stare at his face somewhat expectantly, but at the same time challengingly.

God, he fell even harder for her.

His hands ghosted over her jaw, his lips beside her ear, "how about I take you to dinner?"

Maybe his offer was so sudden that she didn't answer him right away, her own hands hovering over his chiseled abs- not quite touching, and it tortured him. Their eyes met, brown eyes searching certainty in his eyes. "Well, that sounds good," she whispered eventually with a small smirk.

"When are you free?" he whispered back.

"Hmm, I'm free for today, actually."

"Good. Expect me at your front door tonight, 'kay?" he smiled as he saw her nodding.

Before they could even do anything more, she took a step back and walked to his door as if nothing happened.

"Now as what I've said before: can I go home now?" she smiled, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

For a moment, Natsu tried to grasp what had just happened. "What if I said you can't?" he retorted back, unlocking his door anyway.

"That's too bad, then," she stuck her tongue out at him which he responded by a smirk.

Once she was outside of his apartment, she smiled genuinely for the last time. "Again, thank you, Natsu. For last night. I must've bothered you so much, I'm sorry."

"As I said, don't sweat it, Lucy."

They stood for a good several seconds, smiling bashfully at each other like some lovesick puppies, before Lucy laughed sheepishly.

"Um, see you later?"

"Okay, sure."

She turned her body away from him, so he expected her to leave already. But noㅡshe decided to surprise Natsu for the umpteenth time since last night, grabbing the back of his neck and molding their lips together.

He let out a surprised noise out of his throat, greatly shocked as she moved her lips against his slightly before pulling away. She let out a squeak (a trait that soon he learned about her) before running to her own apartment that was two doors away.

Touching his tingling lips, he leaned against his door frame, sighing dreamily which was actually so out of character for him but he didn't give a damn.

That vixen would be the death of him.

* * *

**I'm thinking to make another chapter based on Lucy's POV, what do you think?**

**Anyway, like my works? Check out my other stories too! Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Lucy's POV

**Notes: Here it is folks, the second chapter of Lucy's POV. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own FT.**

* * *

Leaning against a wall in her apartment lobby, Lucy heaved up a sigh. She had been waiting for her beloved friends who wanted to come over for a sleepover, but now they were late _late_. The chilly night air was not helping; she was actually at fault too because she was wearing thin clothings, assuming that her friends arrival would be quick. Oh how wrong she was.

Several footsteps were heard from the automatic glass door. Lucy turned her head, finding out that only Cana, Levy, and Juvia who came.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"She has more crucial things to take care of, she said," Levy answered. Lucy nodded in understanding. "Anyway Lu, you should have just waited in your room. Tonight's quite cold."

Lucy rubbed her arms in response, "I was thinking of doing you guys a favor.. but you guys decided to come late. Thanks."

"Oh, Lucy, we are sorry," Juvia frowned. "Cana was buying liquors and she was quite picky at the time."

"_Liquors_?" Lucy raised her voice. "Oh, no, the last time I got drunk because of you, it wasn'tㅡ!"

"Live it up a little, girl!" Cana swatted her friend's shoulder, in which Lucy pouted. "Just a lil' booze won't hurt anyone. Now c'mon and show us your place."

"I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered as they walked to the lift.

* * *

As soon as they reached her floor, it was quiet. Cana for once decided to keep her mouth shut in the hallway, not wanting Lucy to get angrier. Well, whether she wanted it or not, Lucy was going to get drunk tonight, so Cana had to be careful with her plans.

While Lucy was about to open her door, a small _dingdong_ from the other lift was heard. Several heads turned around, certainly not expecting a cute, pink haired guy walking out of the lift. Lucy found her cheeks heating up, which went unnoticed by Levy and Cana.

There, there he was. Her hot neighbour that she had always wanted to talk to, but too chicken to do it.

He sometimes brought his guy friends over, and from his interactions with them, Lucy could tell he was a nice, funny, and friendly guy. He was a newcomer here, however. It had been a month since he moved here, and also a torturous month where either of them would just smile at each other and- that was it. No idle chit chats. Even she didn't know what his name was!

"Oh, are you Gray's friend?" Juvia suddenly asked the guy, making Lucy's thoughts dissolved. He quirked an eyebrow and Lucy had to bite the inside of her cheeks because _damn he was attractive_.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I am," he grinned somewhat nervously, his onyx eyes flicked between Juvia and Lucy. His gaze rested a little longer to Lucy, before he seemed to snap himself out of it. Cana snickered at that. "Aren't ya his girlfriend? Juvia, is it?"

"Yes. Juvia thinks she has seen you before. Natsu, right?"

_So his name is Natsu_, Lucy thought.

"The one and only," he nodded. "Well, I'm kinda stuck with him, unfortunately," he scoffed before flashing them a smile, and for some reason Lucy felt that it was directed to her. "Uh, I gotta do somethin' after this. See ya?" he weakly waved before walking to his place two doors away.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Lucy opened her own door, ignoring the teasing looks from Cana and Levy.

"Make yourself at home," she announced, walking to the living room.

Closing the door behind them, Levy smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. "So, Natsu huh."

Lucy flinched.

Oh, sooner and later she knew he was going to be discussed. More like, she was going to be _teased_. She thought that he wasn't gonna show up today, really. She was paralyzed whenever he was around. Truth be told, it wasn't like her. She had dated several times before, though all of them never lasted long, and now she was a young adult, she shouldn't be like this. She wasn't a high schooler anymore! From what she heard, Natsu seemed to have the same age with her. She shouldn't be so nervous.

Well, that was what she told to herself everyday, yet, she couldn't do anything.

"Earthland to Lucy!" Cana waved her hands in front of her. "Phew, you got it bad for the man next two doors, huh?"

"N-no!" she blushed, sitting on her sofa.

"Liar," Levy sat beside her, patting her arm in a comforting manner. "Listen, Lu, you've always been like this whenever it comes to guys. I'm your best friend, right?"

Lucy meekly nodded.

"Juvia wants to help Lucy," Juvia smiles. "Natsu is Gray's friend, and since Lucy doesn't like Gray, Juvia is really happy."

"Juvia, I have _never _liked Gray and never will," Lucy sighed. "And yes, if this makes you all happy, Natsu moved here like a month ago, but we've never talked or anything."

"Girl," Cana's eyes widened as she prepared her beloved liquors. "You mean he hasn't even made the first move?!"

"Are you twisting my words?" the blonde crossed her arms. "You make it seems like he's interested in me too."

Levy and Cana exchanged glances. "Uh, it is pretty obvious actually..." Levy commented. "Didn't you see his gazes to you? I bet he's afraid to talk to you first."

"Boys are dumb and slow like that," Cana said from her kitchen, grabbing some shot glasses. "Damn Lucy, these are dusty. You seriously never use these?"

"I don't drink much," Lucy muttered. "I prefer drinking at Mira's."

Levy hummed, pulling out some bright color nail polishes. "Well, it's too early to get drunk, now is it? How about some nail polishing?"

"Sounds better than drinking now," Lucy glared playfully at Cana at the kitchen, responded by Cana's eye roll. She had finished washing Lucy's shot glasses and returned to the living room.

"I'm not one for painting my nails, but I could help," Cana offered.

"Ooh, please do Juvia's!"

After some boy stories (with constant teasings about Natsu) while drying their nails, Juvia turned the TV on.

"Lucy should really talk to Natsu," Juvia said suddenly, calm blue eyes glued to the TV.

"Juvia," Lucy began.

"No, listen to what Juvia says. Natsu is a good guy. Gray sometimes tell Juvia about him. He's single but has never really wanted a girlfriend. Maybe Lucy could change it," Juvia finally looked at Lucy's eyes, giving her silent motivation and determination.

"You know, Lu, Juvia is right," Levy lazily said from her comfortable sitting position. "You should also find a boyfriend. It's not so bad."

"You said that after Gajeel asked you out," Lucy responded in which Levy grinned. "You were as afraid as me right now when it comes to dating."

"It's worth to try."

"Why is that?" Lucy challenged.

"Because you might end up like me now, being the happiest girl in Fiore," Levy retorted back, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, please, if only Gajeel heard that," Lucy only laughed at her friend's exaggerated response.

"Luuu!" Levy blushed.

Then all of them were silent, the only noise coming from the TV, echoing through the room. It was almost midnight, and they felt too cozy and sleepy. Cana decided to change that.

"I'm _not _going to waste these liquors, so drink up, now," she said, more like commanded, as she poured hers in the shot glass. She chugged it quickly, letting out a contented sigh. "Ah, this is what I've been imagining since morning."

Lucy eyed the liquors like enemies, but Cana eyed her back.

"Think of this as a liquid courage," she slapped Lucy's back lightly, passing her a glass.

Liquid courage. Two words that made Lucy gulping down all of the contents in the shot glass. Maybe she'd get lucky tonight. Maybe.

She didn't care, and reached for another glass.

Soon the others joined her, and as much as Lucy scolded herself in her mind, she ended up getting wasted, _fast_. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but all of this stupid feelings for her neighbour made her do the impossible. She didn't know how, but redness started to creep on her cheeks and her visions started to get blurry.

She hiccupped.

Then she felt nothing to worry at all. Really. Why did she feel so anxious earlier?

Oh, yeah, 'coz of Natsu.

Levy and Cana were giggling, well, except Juvia who was a sad drunk. The blue haired girl passed out quick, as if drowning in her heartful emotions. Lucy snorted.

"Alriiiight, who wants 'ta play sum' games?" she slurred as she held the empty liqour bottle in her hand.

"Meee!" Levy giggled. "Spin the bottle and let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Oh, nice choice of game," Cana smirked, feeling a little tipsy but not that drunk. Not yet. In her 'somehow' sober state of mind, all she saw in front of her was perfect. Just as she had planned. She could deal with a drunk Levy, spilling kinky details with Gajeel for her blackmailing purposes. She cackled inwardly. Juvia was already out of question since she had passed out.

She had to deal with Lucy first.

"Imma spin the bottle!" Lucy declared, supported by Levy's laugh. However the bottle landed on the bluenette, making Cana pout.

She just had to wait for her turn, and then she'd get what she wanted.

So when the bottle landed on her, she smiled wickedly, a dark aura emitting from her. "So, dear Lucy, truth or _dare_?"

* * *

Lucy groaned, feeling the bitterness in her mouth. God, her breath probably smell like shit, and she was kind of dizzy. She vaguely remembered what happened in her apartment, though after polishing their nails, her memories were fuzzy. She felt a sudden urge to throw up, and she needed to go to the bathroom, now!

But, alas, this didn't seem to be her bedroom. Or her apartment.

This room was too boyish and messy for her liking. Her brown eyes searched panickedly for any bathroom of sorts, so when she finally found one, she leaped out of the bed and ran toward it.

She threw up the contents in her stomach, sitting down at the tile.

Damn, this was the first time she drank too much and this was all Cana's fault; she was going to murder that brunetteㅡ!

She ended up vomitting again.

Some footsteps were heard, a panicked one at that, and when Lucy saw the owner of the footsteps, her heart stopped for a second.

Natsu. She suddenly realized she was in Natsu's apartment... but _how_?

She threw her thoughts aside for a while when Natsu's gentle voice reached her ears.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Define okay," she muttered. She sighed, calming herself down though her headache hadn't go away. She heard shufflings from beside her, then suddenly a hand offered some pills as the other hand rubbed the back of her neck comfortingly.

"Come one, let me get you some water to drink these," he said. Lucy reluctantly accepted the pills before flushing the toilet. He helped her to stand up, then they were at his living room.

His living room seemed so familiar, but Lucy couldn't put a finger on it.

She gulped down the pills alongside the water, her eyes scanning the room to find out anything that would make her remember. Then as she saw the door, her body went rigid.

Oh, dear Lucy Heartfilia, what had you done last night?!

If she remembered it correctly, Cana dared her to go to Natsu's place in Truth or Dare, which she gladly obliged. She didn't realize it was perhaps almost 3 am in the morning, it must had bothered Natsu so much! But they only started drinking at midnight..

One thing for sure: time flew fast when you were drunk.

"I'm sorry," she squaked, gripping the mug in her hands. She glanced at the man beside her in his morning glory. Messy spiky pink hair, tired but lovely onyx eyes, and of course, his abs. He was gorgeous.

To think that she had done silly things to Natsu last night.. she was really out of her mind. Why did she ask him to make her purr?! What was more, she told him that she wanted to talk to him after all this time! Then, then she hugged him! Oh, she really wanted to dig a hole andㅡ

Wait, didn't he say he had always wanted to talk to her too?

"It's fine, really," he replied coolly with a shrug.

She smiled. "No, seriously, who the hell knocks at someone's door at 3 am?"

"You," Natsu laughed good-humoredly. "It was a fun experience for me, actually. I mean, I've been wanting to talk to you and then you just showed up. _That_ was hard to forget."

Oh, _ooh_, he admitted it. That.. warmed her heart. She couldn't help but blush. "Well, um," she licked her lips. "I do, too."

"That's nice to hear. Honestly, I'm too chicken to even approach ya, you're just… so pretty," he coughed the last word, and this time, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks too.

Lucy felt as if her brain exploded.

"Oh, um," she fidgeted, "thank you."

Way to go, Lucy, looking like a total idiot.

"Seeing you so shy right now is so weird," Natsu mused out loud. "Last night you were throwing yourself to me."

That triggered her a bit, even though he was teasing her. "Please, I don't even want to remember that."

"But you were so cute," Natsu smirked.

Oh, Mavis, did he just say that?! "Oh geez, don't you sweet talk me now," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Really babe? Getting feisty in the mornin'?" he responded with a chuckle. A chuckle that made her feel goosebumps.

"Shush," she blushed even harder. Please, for the love of god, don't do this to her. Her heart was still weak, and she couldn't really play along for now. "Now, would you please let me go home? I have.. friends to take care of."

"The one who told you to do this liquid courage thingy?"

"Can't you stop teasing me? I still have a headache here," she got off her seat, crossing her arms.

Lucy saw him got up of the sofa. She expected him to do anything, but to stand closer to her? No. Absolutely no. Especially when his face was only several inches from her and his hands ghosting around her waist.

"How about I take you to dinner?" he whispered in her ear.

Once again her brain shut down.

Another part of her didn't want him to get the wrong idea if she took so long to answer, so after a second that felt like an eternity, she whispered back with a smirk, "Well, that sounds good."

"When are you free?" he whispered again.

Lucy Heartfilia was a busy woman. She had tons of things to do, she had no time to slack off, especially this night because she had to-

"Hmm, I'm free for today, actually."

Wait, why did she say that?!

"Good. Expect me at your front door tonight, 'kay?" he smiled in which she nodded.

Well, it was worth alright, as Levy said. Opportunities wouldn't come twice, anyway.

Or she could regret this tomorrow. But nevermind.

Before she could lose her mind due to how close their faces were, she stepped back, acting nonchalant while walking to his door. "Now as what I've said before, can I go home now?" she smiled.

"What if I said you can't?" Natsu retorted back after a solid second. Despite his words, he unlocked his door for her.

"That's too bad, then," she stuck her tongue out at him, which was lame in her opinion, but she couldn't care less. He smirked at her. Well she could get used to that smirk soon. Although she wanted to kiss it so badly.

She stepped outside to the hallway. It was quiet, as usual, another factor was because it was still morning on the weekend, but she could her heart beating so fast.

"Again, thank you, Natsu. For last night. I must've bothered you so much, I'm sorry."

"As I said don't sweat it Lucy."

They stood for a good several seconds. Lucy broke the silence with her sheepish laugh, and she supposed she had to go home now. She still wanted to kiss him though.

"Um, see you later?"

"Okay, sure."

She turned her body away from him before realizing she _still _wanted to kiss him. So she did without giving so many thoughts.

She grabbed the back of his neck and connected their lips together as Natsu let out a surprised noise. The kiss was a small, innocent peck, but it was glorious and satisfying enough to make her pull away.

Running to her own place, she touched her tingling lips as she unlocked her door.

She couldn't wait to steal more kisses from him in the future.

* * *

**Notes: if any of you were wondering whether the characters are in college or already working, that is up to you lol. Either way, they're young adults. Let me hear your thoughts about this chapter, yeah? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
